


When It Rains It Pours

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet tee shirts and epiphanies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from. I was just at work when suddenly I pictured Jared and Jensen in the rain and Jared noticing how wet Jensen is and his thoughts literally pausing. Like something in him skipped a beat while the world remained the same...

The thing is, before today I'd been fine. You know? Happily married and everything. Genevieve was all I needed. Really. But then it rained. Which is no big deal, right? It does that sometimes. The sky opens up wherever I am and suddenly I'm like a drowned rat and it's cool. I like rain. But today was one of those rare days when he had on a light-colored tee shirt. Off-white that somehow worked with his hair and eyes and bam! Wet tee shirt contest. Normally that makes my inner mother hen come out to play and normally all I can think is, 'Let's get you covered up so you don't catch your death of cold!' It makes no sense but my mama says it all the time so I find myself saying it.

 

Anyway, today? Today I didn't notice that he was shivering. Instead I saw pale brown nipples through the shirt and for a second my brain just froze, you know? I wasn't worried or protective or exhausted or any of those other feelings I'm used to feeling around Jensen Ackles. Nope. When I saw his nipples the only thing I felt was hot. In 50 degree weather. While it was pouring buckets. And we'd had to run the same take 10 times already because of uncooperative weather. At that moment I didn't think at all, which is so very, very bad. I just stared at his chest like it had a big, red bull's eye on it. Like those nipples were beacons. And when they got hard? When the cold tightened them into tiny points I stopped breathing. I mean it was only a second. But, dear god, it was the longest second known to mankind. I barely caught myself from reaching out to touch them.

 

And now I get it, you know? I get why the fan girls have been slashing us since the beginning. I get why Sandy couldn't handle us being best friends. I get why Genevieve is jealous. Even worse, I get why I have never called her Gen. So, what's a guy supposed to do now after knowing another guy for years and suddenly realizing he might've actually been in love or something with said guy since they first met? Because I have no idea...


End file.
